A number of serious disease-related skin conditions are associated with one or more genetic disorders in patients suffering from these diseases. One such disease, epidermolysis bullosa (EB), is a group of genetic disorders that cause the skin and mucous membranes of an affected individual to blister and erode in response to minor injury or friction, such as scraping, rubbing, or scratching. Dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa (DEB) is one of the major forms of EB. The signs and symptoms of this condition vary widely among affected individuals, ranging from mild (blistering may only affect the hands, feet, knees, and elbows) to severe (widespread blistering and scarring, possibly leading to vision loss, disfigurement, and other serious, and sometimes fatal, medical conditions).
Dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa is classified into three major types. Autosomal dominant dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa (referred to as dominant dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa or DDEB) is typically the mildest form, with blistering often restricted to the hands, feet knees and elbows. The other two types of dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa, Hallopeau-Siemens type recessive dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa, and non-Hallopeau-Siemens type recessive epidermolysis bullosa (collectively referred to as recessive dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa or RDEB) are more severe. RDEB is most often characterized by extensive blistering and scarring of the skin and mucosal membranes. Blisters are routinely present over the whole body, including on mucous membranes (such as the lining of the mouth and digestive tract), and healing of these blisters results in extensive scarring. Damage to the mouth and esophagus can make it difficult to chew and swallow food, leading to chronic malnutrition and slow growth. Complications from extensive scarring can include fusion of the fingers and toes, joint deformities, and eye inflammation leading to vision loss. Additionally, patients suffering from RDEB have a high risk of developing squamous cell carcinoma, which can be unusually aggressive in this patient population, often becoming life-threatening. Although the three types of dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa differ in severity, they have many shared features, and are caused by the same genetic mutations.
Dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa is caused by mutations to the Col7a1 gene, which encodes the Collagen alpha-1 (VII) chain protein (Collagen 7). More than 240 distinct mutations to this gene have been identified in DEB patients. Additionally, a significant decrease in expression of the PLOD3 gene, which encodes the collagen modifying Lysyl hydroxylase 3 enzyme (LH3), has also been observed in dystrophic epidermolysis patients. Collagen alpha-1 (VII) chain protein functions to strengthen and stabilize the skin, while Lysyl hydroxylase 3 plays a critical role in the synthesis and secretion of functional Collagen alpha-1 (VII) chain protein. Briefly, Col7a1 transcripts are translated, and the resulting peptides are post-translationally modified by hydroxylating their proline residues (by prolyl hydroxylases) and their lysine residues (by lysyl hydroxylases, such as LH3). Hydroxylysine residues can then be glycosylated, and subsequently, three glycosylated peptides form a triple helix known as pro-collagen, and are secreted from the cell. The secreted pro-collagen can then associate in to higher-order structures, forming anchoring fibrils. The anchoring fibrils are then available to help organize, stabilize, and aid in adherence of the epithelial basement membrane. The epithelial basement membrane is responsible for anchoring the epithelium to the underlying loose connective tissue, and is essential for dermal-epidermal stability (dermoepidermal junction integrity). Mutations in the Col7a1 gene, and diminished levels of PLOD3 expression, impair the ability of Collagen alpha-1 (VII) chain protein to properly connect the epidermis to the dermis in dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa patients, leading to fragile skin.
Treatment options for epidermolysis bullosa patients are limited, and current care focuses on managing the symptoms of the disease, including providing medication to control pain and itching, administering oral antibiotics to stave off infections resulting from open wounds on the skin and mucosa, and surgical strategies to address scarring and deformities. Investigational methods for treating the underlying causes of epidermolysis bullosa include administering purified Collagen 7, fibroblasts containing Collagen 7, or viral vectors encoding Collagen 7, by intradermal injection. Because many DEB patients have multiple wounds spanning large areas of trauma-prone sites (such as the sacrum, hips, feet, lower back, and hands), any treatment involving intradermal injection would be extremely invasive, as these large wound areas would all need to be injected, likely repeatedly, although injection time intervals are unclear.
Thus there exists a clear need for less invasive/minimally invasive/non-invasive treatment options for epidermolysis bullosa patients that can address the deficiencies in the Collagen alpha-1 (VII) chain protein, as well as deficiencies in the Lysyl hydroxylase 3 protein, observed in this patient population.
All references cited herein, including patent applications, patent publications, non-patent literature, and UniProtKB/Swiss-Prot Accession numbers are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, as if each individual reference were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference.